BUNA - I Miss You, Bun
by Wonwoods
Summary: Orang yang kucintai pergi untuk selamanya. Membawa semua kebahagian yang pernah kuterima, termasuk adikku. Dia pergi karena pertengkarannya dengan Ayahku. Buna, orang yang mengadopsiku dengan penuh cinta, bahagialah di sana, jaga adikku. Aku mencintaimu, bun. [] CAST : - Seventeen Mingyu Kim - Seventeen Wonwoo Jeon - My Teen Yubin Song - Seventeen Chan Lee Meanie x Yubin & Chan


Mingyu menghela nafas berat saat anaknya yang berusia 10 tahun itu menolak ajakan untuk makan malam dengan kekasih baru Mingyu. Ia tahu, Yubin tidak suka jika posisi ibunya digantikan oleh siapapun, sekalipun calon ibu tirinya adalah seorang milyuner atau dari kalangan bangsawan.

Yubin mengunci rapat rapat pintu kamarnya, berjongkok kemudian menangis. "Aku sudah bilang! Aku tidak mau punya buna baru! Ayah kalau mau kencan silahkan! Mau menikah juga silahkan! Tapi aku tidak akan mau memanggilnya buna!"

"Baiklah, terserah Yubin saja. Istirahatlah, ayah akan pergi sekarang. Chaeyeon pasti sudah menunggu terlalu lama di sana. Ayah akan pastikan dia tidak kecewa dengan ketidakhadiran Yubin di sana. Yubin jaga diri baik baik di rumah. Pastikan kunci pintu dan jendela, simpan kuncinya di laci jangan lupa. Jangan menunggu ayah pulang, mungkin ayah akan pulang larut malam. Ayah mencintaimu, Yubin-ah."

"Aku cinta buna dan adik Chan," sahut Yubin sangat pelan. Tidak lama, suara mesin mobil terdengar dari garasi, keluar dan semakin terdengar kecil. Ayahnya sudah pergi.

"Yubin ingin ikut buna dan adik Chan, tapi ayah melarang. Katanya, Yubin harus hidup bahagia di sini. Jika Yubin bahagia, buna dan adik Chan pasti juga bahagia. Jika bukan karena orang itu, Yubin sekarang mungkin sedang bercanda dengan buna dan adik Chan." lanjut Yubin.

* April 5th, 3 Years Ago *

"Buna, buna lihat! Buna, Yubin sudah bisa membuat perahu dari kertas origami, loh!"

Yang dipanggil 'Buna' menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yubin yang tengah menunjukkan sebuah perahu kertas dari kertas origami berwarna hijau.

"Wah! Kakak Yubin sudah pandai! Kakak harus rajin belajar membuat origami ya?" sang Buna mengelus rambut Yubin dan tersenyum manis.

Si Bungsu yang berusia empat tahun mencoba mengikuti langkah yang dilakukan sang kakak untuk membuat perahu kertas dari kertas origami berwarna warni yang ada di hadapannya.

Sambil menunggu Mingyu pulang, pasangan ibu dan anak itu bermain main dengan kertas origami dan buku menggambar.

Hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, Mingyu belum kembali ke rumah. Jika lembur, biasanya akan sampai di rumah pukul 7 malam atau 7.30 malam. Mingyu tidak pernah naik mobil jika pergi bekerja, ia lebih memilih naik bus atau kereta bawah tanah.

"Kalian tidur dulu saja ya, buna akan tunggu ayah di sini,"

Wonwoo merapikan peralatan menggambar dan kertas origami milik Yubin dan Chan, menyimpannya di lemari kecil di dekat meja televisi, dan menggendong keduanya untuk kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Tidak apa apa, tidurlah. Nanti, jika ayah sudah pulang, buna akan kasih origaminya dan hasil menggambarnya kalian ke ayah, ya? Sudah, sekarang tidur. Berdoa dulu hm?"

Yubin dan Chan mengangguk. Turun dari kasur mereka, dan berlutut di sisi kasur. Tangannya terkatup di dadanya dan kemudian berdoa. "Tuhan, Yubin sayang buna, Yubin sayang adik Chan, dan Yubin sayang ayah, ijinkan mereka bahagia bersama Yubin selamanya. Tuhan, maaf karena hari ini Yubin merepotkan buna, dan membuat adik Chan menangis. Tuhan, Yubin ingin selamanya bersama buna, adik Chan dan ayah. Semoga malam ini dan seterusnya, Yubin tidak bermimpi buruk. Amen!"

Sekarang, giliran Chan yang berdoa. "Tuhan, tolong dengar doaku. Chan sayang buna dan ayah dan kakak Yubin, buat mereka bahagia dan sehat. Chan ingin bermain dengan kakak Yubin saat besar nanti, lalu menjaga buna dan ayah saat besar. Tolong jangan hukum Chan dan kakak Yubin kalau kami nakal. Amen!"

Wonwoo tersenyum bangga kepada anak anaknya. Ia terharu dan merasa lucu saat mendengar doa si bungsu, Chan yang terkesan sangat polos.

"Sekarang naik ke kasur kalian, dan tidurlah. Meskipun besok hari sabtu, kalian tidak boleh tidur larut. Selamat malam, jagoannya buna!"

Yubin tersenyum saat merasakan kecupan hangat di keningnya. Begitu pula dengan Chan.

Selepas mengecup dan merapikan selimut anak anaknya, Wonwoo keluar dari kamar anak anaknya. Merenggangkan tubuhnya dan melanjutkan membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Yubin dan Chan.

Tidak lama, terdengar suara deru mesin mobil yang dari luar rumah.

Wonwoo tersenyum, buru buru membereskan semuanya, dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Menampakkan seorang pria tinggi yang baru saja keluar dari taksi.

Senyum mengembang di wajah tirus Wonwoo. Itu Mingyu.

"Hai, maaf membuatmu menunggu hingga selarut ini," sapa Mingyu setelah sebelumnya mengecup kening dan bibir Wonwoo.

"Apa anak anak sudah tidur? Aku bingung saat memilihkan hadiah untuk mereka. Lalu akhirnya aku putuskan untuk membeli ini. Apa mereka akan suka?"

"Sstt. Tidak apa apa. Mereka sudah tidur, tapi aku akan pastikan mereka menyukai hadiah darimu. Ayo masuk, di luar dingin. Kau mau makan atau mandi dulu?"

"Mau menciummu saja bagaimana? Kkk. Ahh ingin mandi lalu makan dan mengobrol bersamamu, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Tunggu di sini," Wonwoo mengeluarkan buku gambar dan beberapa kertas origami yang sudah dibentuk sedemikian rupa.

"Selagi menunggu air hangat, kau bisa melihat karya Yubin dan Chan. Mereka membuatnya untukmu. Mereka bilang mereka mencintaimu," lanjutnya dan diiringi tawa renyah.

Mingyu membolak bakikan buku gambar yang ada di depannya. Gambar gedung tinggi dengan mobil melintas di depannya, gambar pohon dan kelinci putih kecil yang banyak, dan gambar empat orang laki laki saling bergandengan tangan, keluarga kecil mereka.

Senyumnya terkembang perlahan saat melihat tulisan di sudut gambar keluarganya. "Yubin, Ayah, Buna, dan Adik Chan. Menikmati bekal makan siang di bawah pohon sakura. Ingin mengulangi lagi tahun depan!"

Coretan coretan khas anak usia 7 tahun yang baru saja lancar menulis, menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Mingyu.

Penatnya hilang, menguap begitu saja saat membaca tulisan agak berantakan dengan krayon warna merah jambu. "Chan sayang ayah!" begitu tulisannya.

"Semangat untuk bekerja, agar musim semi tahun depan bisa makan bekal di bawah pohon sakura di Tokyo bersama anak anak dan Mingyu!" ucap Mingyu saat membaca tulisan rapi milik Wonwoo yang berada di paling belakang buku gambar anak anaknya.

"Aku akan mewujudkan impianmu, sayang."

* July 17th, Still 3 Years Ago *

Yubin dan Chan ketakutan. Ia menutup telinganya kuat saat ayah dan bunanya berteriak sangat kencang.

Nafasnya memburu, keringatnya bercucuran. Yubin sangat takut.

"Kau menghancurkan semuanya! Kau menghancurkan hidupku, Jeon! Seharusnya aku tahu, aku tidak perlu mengikat janji sehidup semati denganmu 8 tahun lalu! Keparat!"

Terdengar suara tamparan keras dan teriakan kesakitan setelahnya.

"Apa yang sudah kuperbuat?! Aku hanya menuntut penjelasan darimu! Aku istrimu, Gyu! Aku ibu dari anak anakmu! Salah jika aku menanyakan siapa perempuan itu?!"

Sekali lagi terdengar suara teriakan kesakitan. Suara itu berasal dari Wonwoo, yang berteriak saat Mingyu terus memukulnya.

Salahkah ia jika bertanya apa yang dilakukan Mingyu dengan seorang perempuan berduaan di tempat yang tidak seharusnya? Salahkah ia jika ia cemburu melihatnya?

"Oh, kau sudah mulai menyukai perempuan ya? Baik.. mungkin memang saatnya berakhir. Ini hari ulang tahun terburuk yang pernah aku dapatkan. Terimakasih!"

Wonwoo berjalan menuju kamar anak anaknya, menarik tangan Chan dan membawanya keluar dari rumah, membuat Yubin berteriak histeris saat dirinya menarik Chan dengan kasar tanpa mengajak dirinya

"Buna?! Buna!! Buna jangan tinggalkan Yubin! Buna!! Buna tunggu Yubin! Hiks, bunaaaa!!"

Suara Yubin melengking tinggi saat meneriaki Wonwoo yang mulai menjauh dengan mobil pribadinya. "Bunaaa!!! Hiks buna!! Jangan tinggalkan Yubin sendirian! Yubin ingin bersama buna!!"

"Yubin-ah! Diam dan masuk kamarmu sekarang!" bentak Mingyu pada akhirnya.

Sementara itu, Chan terus menangis dan berteriak ketakutan saat Wonwoo menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi, membelah langit malam di Ulsan, tanpa tujuan pasti.

Wonwoo frustasi. Wonwoo marah. Wonwoo kecewa. Sial! Mengingat kejadian sore tadi membuat kepala Wonwoo semakin sakit.

Ia seolah menulikan telinganya dari lengkingan Chan yang ketakutan dan berteriak memohon agar sang buna menghentikan laju mobilnya.

Wonwoo tau siapa perempuan itu. Dia Ye Eun. Gadis blasteran Korea Thailand yang menjadi parter kerja Mingyu sejak dua bulan terakhir. Gadis itu cantik, dengan kulit putih dan rambut lurus yang indah.

Wonwoo tahu, Ye Eun adalah definisi gadis idaman Mingyu sejak dulu. (Fyi. Mingyu adalah seorang bi, sedangkan Wonwoo terpaksa menjadi seorang gay karena tiba tiba Mingyu mengajaknya berkencan dan kemudian menikah).

"Buna! Chan takut! Bunaa tolong berhenti!"

Wonwoo menurunkan kecepatan laju mobilnya dan menepikan mobilnya. "Chan, diam ya sayang. Chan.. Chan sayang buna kan, sayang? Chan ingin bersama buna selamanya kan, sayang? Chan mencintai buna kan meskipun Chan tahu kalau buna bukan buna kandungnya Chan?"

"Chan sayang buna! Chan ingin bersama buna selamanya. Buna jangan seperti ini lagi. Chan takut. Chan ingin bersama buna selamanya. Selama lamanya! Chan sangat menyayangi dan mencintai buna. Tolong jangan seperti ini lagi!"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk, mengencangkan seat belt yang Chan pakai, dan menyandarkan tubuh Chan ke senderan kursi mobil. "Sekarang Chan tidur ya sayang," ucap Wonwoo dengan sedikit sesenggukan di sela sela kalimatnya. Mencoba untuk terus mengontrol suaranya agar tidak kedapatan menangis lagi.

Sebagai seorang anak kecil, Chan hanya menuruti apa kata orang tuanya. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan mencoba relaks. Nafasnya mulai normal, sejalan dengan waktu yang berjalan melambat.

Ingatannya tetang bagaimana Mingyu dan Ye Eun berduaan dan berinteraksi layaknya sepasang kekasih membuat Wonwoo sakit.

Jantung dan paru parunyanya seolah diremas kuat kuat, membuat Wonwoo sedikit kesulitan bernafas dan tersedak air liurnya beberapa kali.

Apa ini sebagai balasan karena saat sekolah dulu, ia pernah membuat seseorang patah hati hingga depresi dan akhirnya bunuh diri? Jadi ini ya yang dinamakan karma?

Ujung bibir Wonwoo terangkat perlahan. "Aku pantas mendapatkannya. Tapi tidak begini caranya. Aku mencintai Mingyu, sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Aku hanya ingin bahagia dengan keluarga kecilku meskipun aku tahu ini sangat salah!"

Ia menginjak pedal gas, melanjutkan perjalannya tanpa tujuan. Sesekali melirik putra kecilnya yang tertidur pulas di sisi kanannya.

Rasa bersalah menggerogoti hatinya. Bocah ini tidak bersalah, bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia ada di sini dengan sang buna yang menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menangis hingga mata hidungnya memerah.

Wonwoo diam, sesekali mengusap air mata yang masih ada di pipinya, menatap jalanan dengan pandangan kosong. Ia sudah jauh, sangat jauh dari kediamannya di Ulsan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu di mana sekarang dirinya berada.

Anemia Wonwoo kambuh di tengah perjalanan. Kepalanya seolah berputar, nafasnya terasa sesak, jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol kakinya, kakinya kram, kaku, sakit.

"Kumohon jangan sekarang." cicit Wonwoo saat pandangannya mulai mengabur, ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sekarang.

Segala rasa sakit menyerang dirinya sekarang. Wonwoo tidak bisa fokus menyetir, bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan laju mobilnya sendiri.

"Jangan.. jangan sekarang! Aku hanya ingin pergi jauh dari pria bodoh itu! Bukan seperti ini!"

Mobil yang ditumpangi Wonwoo dan juga Chan melaju lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, menerabas beberapa mobil di depannya hingga pindah jalur dan melawan arus.

Sebuah bus yang diketahui sebagai bus pariwisata melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan dengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo pasrah, ia melepas seat beltnya dan merengkuh tubuh Chan. "Setidaknya anak ini harus selamat jika terjadi kecelakaan." kata Wonwoo dalam hati.

Ia masa bodo dengan kaki kramnya yang terus menginjak pedal gas dan tangannya yang tidak memegang kemudi.

Suara klakson dari banyak mobil dan bus tidak dihiraukan oleh Wonwoo. Yang terpenting adalah keselamatan anaknya. Kim Chan.

Terdengar teriakan heboh dari banyak orang yang berhenti di traffic light saat mereka melihat sebuah sedan hitam menabrak sebuah bus pariwisata dari arah berlawanan.

Jangan tanya bagaimana nasib sedan hitam itu. Ringsek di bagian depan, kaca mobil pecah, dan kap mesin mobil yang terlempar 10 meter di sisi kanan.

Beberapa orang menelfon polisi dan ambulans. Sisanya saling membantu untuk mengevakuasi korban. Baik itu dari sedan atau bus pariwisata.

Seseorang berteriak saat mencoba membantu evakuasi korban dari sedan hitam yang bagian depannya sudah sangat hancur tidak berbentuk.

Dua korban tewas. Satu pria dewasa dan satu anak anak.

Selang tiga menit, sirine polisi dan ambulans terdengar saling bersahutan di tengah malam. Mencoba memecah kemacetan yang terjadi akibat kecelakaan.

Ada sekitar 5 mobil polisi dan dua ambulans yang datang untuk mengevakuasi korban.

* July 18th, Still 3 Years Ago *

Mingyu menyesal, sangat menyesal telah membentak dan menampar Wonwoo. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Ia hanya terlalu emosi saat Wonwoo terus terusan bertanya ada hubungan apa dirinya dan Ye Eun.

Seharusnya, ia jelaskan saja semuanya, kan? Lagipula, siapa yang ingin kehilangan seseorang ah tidak, dua orang paling berharga di hidupnya untuk selamanya?

Yang tidak kalah histerisnya adalah si sulung, Kim Yubin. Ia menangis meraung-raung, berteriak memanggil nama sang buna dan sang adik kecilnya, menyuruh mereka membuka mata dan menghentikan lelucon buruknya.

"Buna! Buna buka mata buna! Bunaa! Kakak tidak akan nakal lagi, sungguh! Buna!!"

Mingyu hanya mampu duduk, menangis dan menyesali semuanya. Ia mendapatkan orientasi seksualnya kembali tapi harus kehilangan dua orang yang paling ia cintai. Sang istri dan sang buah hati. Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Chan.

Teriakan pilu Yubin membuat seisi ruangan merasakan apa yang bocah 7 tahun itu rasakan. Meraung, memohon agar sang buna dan adiknya membuka matanya.

"Yubin, nenek mohon hentikan sayang. Mereka tidak akan bangun lagi. Berhentilah menangis sayang. Sayang, dengarkan nenek, jika Yubin terus menangis, buna dan adik Chan tidak akan bahagia di sana sayang,"

Ibu dari Mingyu memeluk erat cucunya, mengusap punggung sang cucu dan menciumi keningnya.

Mencoba membuat sang cucu menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang mengadopsinya, orang pertama yang memeluknya penuh haru dan mengucap 'Anakku', orang yang selalu bangga dengan apa yang ia kerjakan dengan baik, kini telah pergi untuk selamanya.

Ponsel Mingyu berbunyi sesaat setelah Yubin benar benar terdiam. Nama Ye Eun tertera di layar ponselnya. Ia melirik kedua orangtuanya dan orangtua Wonwoo.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari kedua orangtuanya, ia mengangkat panggilan dari Ye Eun dengan syarat harus men-loud speaker panggilannya.

"H halo? Ada apa, Ye Eun-ssi?"

"Mingyu oppa kenapa bicara formal? Oppa di mana? Aku sudah di depan rumahmu. Ada banyak mobil di sini. Apa ada orang tuanya oppa?"

"Ye Eun-ssi..-"

"Oppa di dalam kan? Aku masuk ya?! Tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan orangtua oppa dan berkenalan. Aku tidak keberatan kok dengan status oppa yang sudah mempunyai anak!"

"Dasar orang gila! Berhenti mengganggu ayahku! Gara gara orang gila seperti bibi, bunaku meninggal! Adikku juga meninggal! Penjahat!"

Itu Yubin. Buru buru Mingyu mematikan sambungan teleponnya, dan memeluk Yubin seerat-eratnya. Menenangkan kembali emosi Yubin.

Sedangkan Ye Eun yang ada di seberang sana kebingungan karena sambungan teleponnya tiba-tiba mati dan teriakan seorang anak kecil yang memekakkan telinga.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan? Aku tidak membunuh orang sama sekali, kenapa aku diteriaki penjahat. Sepertinya anak Mingyu oppa memiliki gangguan kejiwaan!"

* Tonight, 20XX *

Yubin mengusap wajahnya setelah menangis cukup lama. Besok adalah hari peringatan kematian sang buna dan adiknya serta hari ulang tahun sang buna, tapi ayahnya malah pergi kencan dengan kekasih barunya.

"Semudah itukah melupakan buna dan adik Chan? Semudah itukah mencari cinta yang baru? Aku benci ayah!"

Yubin meraih pigura di sisi kasurnya, foto sang buna dan juga dirinya. Foto yang menampakan senyum indah milik sang buna, senyum menenangkan dan sangat tulus.

Isakan kecil kembali keluar dari bibir Yubin. Mendekap erat pigura kecilnya dan berulangkali mengucap "Yubin mencintai buna," atau "Yubin merindukan buna."

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu, tapi itu sulit untuk dilupakan. Yubin sekarang berusia 10 tahun, tapi mempunyai pikiran yang dewasa dan memahami apa yang biasa orang dewasa pahami soal perasaan.

"Tidak apa apa, Yubin akan berusaha untuk bahagia di sini, janji buna juga akan bahagia di sana dengan adik Chan. Suatu saat, mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi, buna. Besok, Yubin akan ke tempat istirahatnya buna dan adik Chan sepulang sekolah."

Yubin berdiri dan berjalan menuju kasurnya. Kasur yang sama sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Berbaring dan menatap langit langit kamarnya.

"Buna, maafkan ayah ya? Dia berkencan dengan seorang perempuan. Dia tidak setia dengan buna dan dengan cepat melupakan buna begitu saja. Yubin harap buna memaafkan ayah karena sikap ayah yang sejak enam bulan buna pergi sudah berkencan dengan perempuan lain."

Setelah berucap demikian, Yubin terlelap dengan cepatnya. Senyum di bibirnya terkembang. Manis. Mirip dengan Mingyu meskipun bukan anak kandung Mingyu. Air mata Yubin berhenti mengalir.

Kelelahan menangis membuat Yubin tertidur hanya dengan meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantalnya.

Jauh di atas sana. Dunia yang berbeda dengannya, Wonwoo selalu memperhatikan Yubin, setiap geraknya, setiap tingkah lakunya, dan apapun itu, selalu berdoa untuk kesehatan, kebahagiaan dan keselamatan Yubin.

"Kami mencintaimu, Yubin-ah!"

.: 2019 APRIL, 21. - 10:45 PM :.


End file.
